


Dead By Daylight One Shots ☆The Legion Included☆

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire, Death, Dwight is a scaredy cat, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Hate, Horror, Love, New killer - Freeform, Romance, Slasher, gruesome, killer, saboteur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Here are some one shots I write in my spare time. I Will feature the legion. So Frank, Julie, Joey and Susie.





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at the campfire. Your life has been taken by the entity. You're stuck in this place and have to grow accustomed, especially to the people around you.

 

Otherwise insanity ensues.


	2. Worse Than Death (Frank x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--- and Detective Tapp are at the camp. An unknown man happens to need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything triggers you please read with caution or turn back.

\--- sat at the camp by Detective David Tapp. The rest had gone in search for items such as food, offerings, fire wood and anything else that was useful. Trials were ongoing every day. It had been a few days since --- participated in a trial. She was very new to the realm and the first trial she entered was against a newest killer the entity had claimed. They were known as the Legion. There was two of them at this current moment in time. Frank and Julie. 

 

After facing The Legion, she fell into a permanent fear phase. She didn't move or talk, she constantly shivered, screamed and cried in absolute fear. On top of it, they broke her wrist. The entity gifted them the ultra rare ebony memento mori to prove their loyalty. They killed everyone without a second thought. Bill, Dwight and Claudette. After the Legion hooked --- the first time, they never came back. Until they made sure they all died. They waited for her to watch. See her teammates die. 

 

This place was new to her. --- was only 20 years of age. She was a junior investigator before she was placed in this realm. Working on cases were her job. One day, she doesn't remember how. Everything changed. --- woke up by a campfire, a few faces staring at her, asking her name and if she was okay. And this was it now. She was pretty close to Detective Tapp since they both worked the same job. He was easily keeping her sane in this place. 

 

"I don't know how you've all done this for so long." --- says looking at her wrist. Dwight had bandaged it for her. Tapp smiled from the log he was sat on and spoke. "We had to grow accustomed to this life, if you can call it that. Purgatory, maybe I don't know. We have each other. That's how we move forward." He says to her. "I promise you things get better, you'll get used to it."

 

She doesn't want to get used to it. She wanted to go home. This was something --- never wished for nor would wish upon anyone else. It was hell. This place was hell. 

 

Before a response could leave her lips, a stranger appeared at the camp, his face filled with fear and sweat. "We need to run! He's coming!" The unidentified male screamed, trying to usher the two to run. --- tensed up in fear. She wasn't sure whether to fear the unknown or the male. Their hearts however started to beat like crazy, as if someone was really on their tails. 

 

"Who?" Tapp asked confused, why was there a stranger here. Who was he? A new survivor. "The crazy guy, the doctor. He's killing everyone, you need to come with me!" He yelled, pure fear masking his face. --- was unaware of what to do. She didn't know that killers could kill out of trial. This place was a damn hell indeed. Detective Tapp was quick to take ---'s hand and run. The male following behind. Her gut was telling her that something was really wrong. 

 

"Tapp, I-I don't trust him." She huffed as she ran along side the man. --- said it loud enough just for Tapp to hear. He didn't respond and continued to lead her away from danger. --- looked back for a quick second at the hooded male. Her stomach turned. After a short period they stopped running and started to catch their breaths. The heartbeats, however were still racing like crazy as if someone was after them. 

 

"I-I don't understand Tapp, no one is after us." She says, turning to the detective. "I don't trust him at all please tell me you don't either." --- whimpered. No one was watching the male who put the mask on his face. The two were too distracted to notice anything of out of the ordinary. 

 

"I don't kn--" Tapp tried to say but a knife pierced him through the neck and his blood splattered onto the girl. She screamed an ear piercing scream as she saw her campfire partner die instantaneously. "TAPP! TAPP!" She screamed as he fell into her arms. "PLEASE WAKE UP!" Tapp was long gone. The male wiped his blade on his sleeve and advanced for ---. 

 

His grip was real strong. A hand wrapped around her neck and she spluttered as he held her there. --- noticed that mask. It was HIM. The one that let her live in the trials. The entity took her life. Not him. 

 

The Legion member had her up against a wall. He took in her petite features like a breath of fresh air. Of course she could not see the smirk under his mask. 

 

"P-please don't kill me! Please!" She begged, trying to pry him off with her one hand. The other useless at the current moment. "Hmmm, aren't you a sweet girl?" He said, studying her further. "Have you forgot me already?" He chuckled. "It's me, Frank." He says and pulls the mask off, his hand still gripped on her neck. 

 

Frank wasn't ugly and he sure as hell didn't look like a killer. His features were sharp and masculine. He could make anyone fall for him but his murderer traits said otherwise. "If you keep begging me, I'll spare you I promise." He said with a devious smirk. Truth is, Frank didn't want to kill her. He wanted to do worse. 

 

Frank hated when Julie acted like a bitch. He hated the way she would shove him off. The male did all sorts for her yet she was still an ungrateful bitch sometimes for no reason. Frank was filled with rage, he hated his girlfriend but he loved her, not as much as he used to. Julie's features weren't exactly feminine. She was broad chested, her build was bigger than the average female and her hair was short. 

 

Frank examined ---'s body. Her chest stuck out, her frame was small, her legs were long and seductive. Her eyes were round, and her lips were plump. She was sexy. Frank bit his lip. He wanted her but he knew she wasn't going to let him. He had to take force. He was going to. 

 

\--- examined his facial expressions, she had a really bad feeling brewing in her stomach. The tears fell out quicker, she knew what it may mean. "Why are you crying for?" He asked mockingly and ran a finger down her cheek. "N-no don't." She said ever so quietly. His hand moved from her neck and the trailing finger moved to her shoulder. 

 

"No what ---?" He asked and pulled on the clothing. It tore. 

 

"STOP!" She cried helpless, putting her arms in front as defense. --- didn't want to die and she certainly didn't want this. Frank slapped her across the face and then grabbed a hold of her hair. His knife came up towards her chin and it stopped. "I won't hesitate to open you up whilst you're alive and pull your insides out. I'd follow my lead if I was you." He hissed inside her ear. 

 

\--- wanted to scream, she wanted Tapp to wake up and save her but he was very dead. Frank threw --- against the floor and she fell hard with both her hands. Her wrist burned in pain. "Ahh!" She whined. Frank stood over her, watching her like a piece of meat. "It won't take long I promise." He says and smirks. 

 

\--- tries to crawl away feebly but Frank is quick to put his foot on top of her and do what he wanted, not what he had to. 

 

She wanted out of this place. She wanted to die. But death was never an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked it. Leave a kudo if you're feeling generous :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by leave some comments and likes. Any recommendations also :) Thank you.


End file.
